A picking system, which simultaneously moves a plurality of workpieces to other places by using a robot that includes a plurality of holding parts for holding the workpieces, has been known as disclosed in, Japanese Patent No. 3314890. The picking system aligns the directions of the workpieces in a predetermined direction and holds the aligned workpieces when holding the plurality of workpieces.